ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is a Pyronite from the star (not planet), Pyros. Heatblast was Ben's first ever alien transformation, which was activated in the episode, And Then There Were 10. Appearance Heatblast is a magma-based life-form that can control fire at will, either projecting it in a wide range of forms or absorbing it into himself. He can fire streams of flame, create fireballs, manifest tornadoes of flame, utilize said tornadoes to carry himself and others short distances, and radiate heat in all directions for a localized explosion. He can also achieve flight by firing at the ground to propel himself like a rocket. He can also burn a part of the ground he is standing on and break off the part that he is standing on and fly on that piece of ear th. Apart from this, Heatblast is also a highly durable alien, able to endure being thrown through buildings without being slowed. While under the influence of an illness, Heatblast's powers are reversed, giving him cryokinetic powers allowing him to control ice instead of the normal pyrokinesis. Heatblast's dependency on heat is also his weakness, as his powers can be negated by sufficient amounts of water or similar fire-extinguishing materials and large amounts of water can extinguish him permanently. He is also unable to lower his own body temperature, which prevents him from touching things without burning them, people included. His feet look similar to Lodestar's and Fourarms's. Abilities He can project fire from his body. He can also shape this fire into fire balls, discs, walls, and infernos. He can propel himself like a rocket, and surf on a fire board in the air. He can absorb fire and is a master manipulator of both fire,heat,magma and lava. Heatblast can create a super melt down. In the game Ben 10: Protector of Earth, Heatblast can wield flaming fists, shoot a beam of fire, fire rapid sparks, create a nuclear explosion, throw firerangs, create fire tornados, breathe fire like a dragon, ride on a fire surf board, make a large melt down, and he also jumps in the air and shoots fire meteors at his foes known in the combo name as "Armageddon." Weakness He is magma-based so both water and fire extinguishers can weaken and even nullify his abilities. This doesn't seem to always necessarily hurt Heatblast though, as shown in the second episode of Ben 10 when Gwen tried putting him out with a fire extinguisher and he was merely annoyed. While being thrown into the air, his fire can burn out as he gets higher in the atmosphere and it can weaken him as well. Ben 10 (Original series) When Ben first transformed into him, Ben panicked once he knew he was on fire. A moment later, Ben started using his abilities and eventually started a forest fire. On Gwens first sight of heatblast, she started attacking Ben with a Fire extinguisher. Later, Grandpa Max, and Gwen heated marshmallows using Ben until he transformed back.as Cannonbolt)]]In Side Effects, when Ben gets a cold, Heatblast's powers are reversed, allowing him to project cold rather than fire similar to Big Chill. Ben 10: Race Against Time Heatblast was the first alien to be seen in the movie, similar to his first appearance in the show. Heatblast battled some of Eon's minions. Ben easily defeated all of them and escaped when the police arrived. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Heatblast body is darker than the original series(the lighting in the title sequence may be the cause of this), He also looks more like Alan Albright than the original one in Ben 10 Possible Future In Ben 10,000, Heatblast has two mini volcanoes on his shoulder, also he has become much more muscular. Naming and Translations *'French: '''Inferno *'German:' Inferno *'Dutch:' Vuurvlaag/ Firewave *'Bulgarian:' Огнен порив/Fire Gust *'Polish:' Inferno *'Croatian:' Magma *'Italian:' Inferno *'Brazilian:' Chama/ Flame *'Spanish: Fuego/Fire *'''Romainian:'' Flacara vie/live torch/Living fire *'Norwegian: Fakkelen / The Torch *'''Russian: Человек-огонь/ Burning Man Video Games Protector Of Earth Heatblast will be useful for far jumps and running through fire. Trivia *He is the first alien that Ben ever turned into. *The first alien Ben turned into in Alien Force was Swampfire(an alien with abilities similar to Heatblast.) *He was Gwen 10's first transformation just like Ben. *If you don't count the different versions to Secret of The Omnitrix, Heatblast is the first used alien in every original series movie. *He, like Wildmutt, XLR8 and Fourarms, were Ben's favourite aliens, and they all started with a similar transformation sequence(although when Ben becomes Wildmutt, XLR8 or Fourarms, thick veins creep up his arm and to his eyes, but when he becomes Heatblast, they are replaced by red molten rocks). Gallery EP42-108.jpg|Heatblast After Drinking Fountain of Youth EP33-08.jpg|Heatblast's character(Firebuddy) in "Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures Heatblast Gwen.png|Gwen as Heatblast in "Gwen 10 (episode) Protector_of_Earth_Heatblast.jpg|Heatblast in Protector of Earth Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Alien aliens Category:Pyronite